


McBitch

by FulgidLolite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Underwear Kink, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FulgidLolite/pseuds/FulgidLolite
Summary: A drunk McCree encounters a dashing Shimada in an alleyway after finding himself lost in the city of Rialto.





	1. The Drunk, The Sexy, and The Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a Roleplay I had!

Stumbling through the starlit city of Rialto a very drunk and tired Jesse McCree comes to the first sane conclusion he's had since drinking, "Fuck... where did Gabe go?" He looks around desperately. After a while of useless searching he shrugs, remembering his unplanned betrayal during their mission. "I don't need him. I can find my own way home."

After what seemed like an eternity of footsteps and slurred mumbling, Jesse stops by a streetlight occupying an empty road, when he hears footsteps outside of his own. "Who goes there?!" He called out, turning his body violently and without thinking.

"No one who should concern you." The man retorted, keeping his pace, slowly approching Jesse. "You'd be wise to step aside cowboy." He speaks again, this time a bit calmer as he comes face to face with a swaying, intoxicated mess.

Jesse stares for a bit, looking up and down at the handsomly dapper and clean cut man before him. He comes to his second sane conclusion, dispite being a bit inappropriate to the current situation, "DAMN! What are ya doin' out here all alone pretty boy?" Jesse says relaxing, trying his best to flirt with the little expertise hes picked up.

The man scoffs, "Unbelievable." He says under his breath. "I don't want to ask a third time. Step aside." He says again, stepping closer to Jesse.

"Woah there! Don't do nothin' harsh, I was jus' wonderin'.... a man as sexy as you shouldn't be alone on a saturday night." Jesse says stepping closer as well, creating heat and tension between the two.

"And yet... here you are." The man says back slyly, trying to blow off Jesse's persistant flirting.

"Did you jus' call me sexy?" Jesse says smiling, closing the small distance that divides them.

Hanzo's eyes widen a bit, realizing his poor wording. "My deepest apologies. Flimsy wording." Hanzo says losing a bit of his composer at his mistake.

"Hmm I understand perfectly darlin'." Jesse presses his chest against the man's gingerly, trying not to scare him off. "I never got yer name sweetheart."

"H-Hanzo! I-It's Hanzo." The man responds quickly, trying to keep his posture. Heat rushing to his face.

"Well, Hanzo, should we uh... find somewhere private?" Jesse says feeling confident that his efforts were paying off.

"We will do nothing of the sort!" Hanzo shoves Jesse to the side, "I told you to step aside!" He repeats continuing his previously abandoned path into an alleyway

"Come on Han! Don't be like that." Jesse calls out, quickly chasing after Hanzo and grabbing his hips from behind, "Lets mess around~. No one will know.." Jesse attempts at persuading the shorter man.

Hanzo flinches at Jesse's touch, shuddering at his silky voice as his reaches his ear, "Get your hands off of me!" Hanzo says hitting Jesse's side with his elbow. After his grip loosens at the blow, Hanzo pins Jesse's front side to a nearby wall, putting his pressure on his back.

Jesse groans, his face rubbing against the cement wall, "Oh I get it! You wanna top huh?" Jesse says oblivioulsy

Hanzo growls at his remark, thinking of how to dispose of the drunk, "You wanna mess around huh?" Hanzo says after spotting the waistband to Jesse's underwear.

"You know it baby~!" Jesse answers cheerfully, thinking hes won.

"Fine, lets mess around!" Hanzo changes his grip to Jesse's waistband, quickly pulling it up Jesse's back.

"Ow! Oh!" Jesse groans at the sudden tension between his ass, "Hanzo, what are you doing?" Jesse begins to worry and squirm as the waistband hits the halfway point.

Hanzo chuckles, "What you asked for cowboy!" He continues pulling up, looking down to see the design. Jesse's briefs are red with a black waistband and trim, bullet-holes are printed on the top right of the briefs. "Nice underwear Jesse~!" Hanzo says reading his name as its sewn to the back part of the waistband

Jesse blushes and whines, "I-I'm sorry Han! Please let go..." Jesse feels heat traveling south as his package gets squeezed.

"You wanted this. Now I'm going to use you as I please!" Hanzo drops Jesse's pants, exposing his unshaven legs and perky bottom.

Jesse whinily groans, "Hanzo~... please cut it out!" He starts to regret ever taking that first shot as the waistband reaches his shoulderblades.

Hanzo smirks and whispers in Jesse's ear, "I'm just getting started." After giving Jesse his warning, Hanzo spreads Jesse's legs and begins kneeing Jesse's balls through his thin underwear.

Jesse yelps in pain as his face scrunches to the heavy blows, "P-Please, I'm beggin' ya!" Jesse feels his knees start to give as he struggles to keep himself up.

Hanzo doesn't let up, stretching Jesse's waistband up to his neck, "What do you think Jesse? Would an atomic suffice?" Hanzo starts to really enjoy this, more than he should as he feels a strong erection forming in his pants.

"Oh Hanzo~!" Jesse accidentaly lets out a loud moan.

A smile forms on Hanzo's face as he removes Jesse's hat and snaps the waistband over his eyes, leaving the drunken cowboy blind. After securing the atomic, Hanzo fixes the hat back on Jesse's head. "There perfect~!"

Jesse groans and back away from the wall as Hanzo's pressure lets up, stumbling back and attemping to take the atomic off. He hears a small pop then soft pressure on his back. "I'll see you later cowboy." Hanzo pushes Jesse out into the street before dissapearing.

Jesse waddles around for a bit before he heard a familiar voice, "H-Hey Jesse." The voice stutters from laughter, snorts and giggles escape the other's mouth.

"W-Who's there?!" Jesse said before a hand lifts the atomic up and off his head.

"What did you get yourself into kid?" It was Gabriel, tears at the corner of his eye as he tries to contian his laughter.

"N-Nothing!" Jesse blushes, covering his erection.

Gabe walks around Jesse and whistles hold the wedgie up, "That's ONE way to get a girls number." Gabe snickers.

"W-Wha? G-girl's number?" Jesse asks confused.

"Yeah! Somebody left their number on your undies before they left." Gabe says poking the 'H' left on the briefs next to a heart and phone number.

"Huh..." Jesse thinks for a bit smiling as he lifts his pants up. He flinches when he feels Gabriel slap his ass before letting go of his underwear.

"This'll make a great after-sex story for Jack." Gabe chuckles patting Jesse's back and walking ahead.

"He left me his number..." Jesse thinks before following Gabe, limping a bit due to his rough ball-busting. For the entire ride home Jesse couldn't stop smiling, excited to call the number left on his newly-sized briefs.


	2. Planning Something 'Hot'

Jesse cringed at every passing glance that Gabriel gives him. His knowing of the situation has him acutely aware of how fucked up it is. He finds himself thinking of their interaction, dispite Hanzo's clear distaste for everything involving the cowboy, he dragged their oddly sexual meeting on and on, as if he enjoyed it.

The dumbfounded brunette must've been visually stumped because a few seconds after his deep thinking starts, his boss cathes his attention, "Hey Jesse! Don't think too hard, you'll take the ship down." Gabriel teases as he stands, heading to the front of the drop ship to check up on their landing time. Jesse quickly dismisses the joke as he himself leaves his seat and starts to the bathroom, stripping down to view the back of his red briefs once he enters.

'81-439-281' The scribble read out a number and a neat heart sign beside it with his adversary's initials, 'H S'. Jesse can't help but crack a smile at the note as he dials the number. As he dresses himself back up, the phone begins to ring. It rings.... and rings... Jesse removes the phone from the side of his face and pouts, "Damn, to busy for me huh?"

Before he could hang up however, he hears a sharp click, "Shimada Hanzo, subayaku?" He recognizes the familiar voice and returns the phone to it's former position, "Hey! I-It's me!" Jesse says a bit nervously.

Hanzo's eyes widen a bit from the suddeness of the call, "McCree-san?" He looks around the room he's occupying, no ones around. "So soon~?"

Jesse gains a slight flush, "Y-Yeah... i wanted to make sure it was you!" Jesse notices his dick already getting a bit hard at the sound of Hanzo's voice and the mix of humiliation and lust that followed.

"Who else would you think it was?" Hanzo rolled his eyes, his sarcasm obvious to Jesse on the other end.

"I have more going on than you!" He retorts confidently, Hanzo becomes a bit shaken from the sudden flow of confidence coming from McCree's voice and a hint of jealousy as heat rises from his chest to his face.

"I assumed, a man as handsome as you _must_  have more than me." Hanzo drums his fingers on the desk hes sitting at, "Unless of course, _I'm_ all you need~!"

Jesse chuckled lowly, "What are you wearing right now?" Jesse lighty palms himself through his jeans.

Hanzo's blush reached his ears as he double checks his underwear choice, he peers under his dress pants' waistband and finds his deep blue Onaga Kuroneko Fundonshi, nearly tearing at the seems by his solid dick. "It's traditional Japanese underwear, close to your American 'thongs'~!"

Jesse bites his lip, he imagines Hanzo's brawny figure, broad shoulders, and rippled chest in a skimpy black thong, "Sexy as always Han!"

"Are you still in Rialto?" Hanzo questions, eager to get his hands on McCree again.

"Sorry to disapoint. Me and my crew left a couple hours ago." Jesse explains, a bit upset that the two couldn't meet again.

Hanzo groans, bouncing his leg nervously, "Let me know when you land, then we can talk more. Does your cellular have  FaceTime or video chat functionalities?" Hanzo bites his lip at the thought of the two having Video sex.

"Uhhh.. yeah! Whatchu thinkin' huh? Something hot I'm guessin'!" Jesse practically heard Hanzos quick nod.

"Y-Yes.. something I'm sure the both of us will find pleasure in." Hanzo's blush fades as he starts to regain his composure.

That was all McCree needed to hear, "I'll be sure to call then~! Would you like a heads up?"

Hanzo starts scrummaging his desk for his sex toys, "Y-Yes. That would be preferred." 

Jesse pumps his fist, "Great! It's a 'date' then?"

"Mhm! A date!" Hanzo smiles with a faint blush reappearing on his cheeks.

"I'll see you then~." Jesse hangs up after his farewell and starts creating a new contact for Hanzo. Hanzo on the other hand, is still coming down from the surprise and breathes deeply in order to get back to work.

Overwhelmed with excitement, Jesse kisses the phone number on the back of his underwear and smiles gleefully, "Thank you God!" He praises before being inturrupted by a knock at the door.

"Jesse! Stop touching yourself and get out here! We have shit to talk about!" Gabriel shouts.

"Coming boss!" Jesse unlocks the door after stuffing the underwear back in his pants and walks out to meet Gabriel, "M' here!"

"Great, now that we're together we gotta talk about our next mission in a week......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, please request somethings for the two to do during their call~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a title idea, please gimme one.

As they headed for the lounge, Gabriel and McCree we're chatting about the mission they and two others are going to prepare for in a week. "It's in Japan, a nice place called Hanamura." Gabriel started. Jesse listened intently, though he was struggling to keep his boner under wraps. "We'll be there on a more diplomatic mission. We have to settle a bond with the Shimada clan."

"Shimada?!" Jesse thought, then opened his mouth, "Wh-Who will we be talking to about it?"

"Welll.. Jack's gonna be coming, obviously since hes the leader. We'll be there as muscle. Jack'll be bringing up the topic of being allies with the head of the clan and the prince."

Jesse nods in understanding, "Sooo.. why do we need em?"

Gabriel is happy to elaborate, "They'll be a powerful ally in general. Skilled operatives, vast weaponry, a fantasitic sense of agricultural design--" Gabriel gushes over the Shimada's planned and well organized existance but is quickly cut off by Jesse.

"Yeah yeah I got it! When will we be leaving?" Jesse fishes for his agenda in his pocket.

"Next week on Tuesday. 6pm _sharp_! We canNOT be late for this meeting. Its incredibly important."

Jesse hums in agreement as he scribbles it down, "Five days of relaxation then!" Jesse nudges Gabriel, "I'm sure you have some plans this weekend huh? It's you and Jack's one-year anniversary, right?"

Gabriel scratches the back of his head, "I'm honored that you remembered! And yeah, me and him are spending the whole weekend together." He day dreams of the plans he and Jack have.

"Let me know if he lets you touch below the waist~!" Jesse teases nudging Gabriel's shoulder. A little while ago, Gabriel admitted that he and Jack have never done anything remotely sexual, the two have far to much time on their hands, and Jack is far to nervous for his own good.

"Hush up!" Gabriel blushes a bit and shoves Jesse away, "I don't wanna hear it."

Jesse snickers like a child as he retreats to his room and closes the door. His room has scattered soda and beer cans over the floor, an undone bed, and a suprisingly fresh scent masking the room. He sighs, ashamed at himself for letting the place go, he had to leave in a rush as he was unprepared for his recent mission. As he started picking up the numerous cans on the floor his phone pinged.

'Hanzo sent you a message.' Jesse read, he smirked and opened the message, a photo was attached to the message. "I'm all alone~!" The picture attached was a full body pic of him laying in his bed, left hand in his pants, lustful expression on his face as his shirt is partially pulled off.

"Fuuuccckk..." Jesse thought, he completely forgot he was gonna call Hanzo when he returned to his room. He started to gather his things....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter I know! But I didn't want to doddle around the serious smut, the next chapter will be super long with a lot of sexy shit.
> 
>  
> 
> P. S. Do ya'll want a chapter of Jack and Gabe's anniversary?


	4. Video Chat Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Hanzo quickly prep for their chat.

8pm at night, Jesse is preparing for his planned video chat with Hanzo. He locks his door and sets out tons of his underwear, lube, and sex toys. He rummages through his private drawer for a hook and rope.

Hanzo preps in his own way, practicing a demanding voice along with a variaty of different commands.

When hes finally ready, Jesse calls Hanzo. Hanzos phone goes off loudly, he set it up that way in order for him to not miss the call. Hanzo props his phone up on his desk and sit on the foot of his bed and smirks, answering the call. "Hello Jesse~!"

Jesse has stripped down to his black underwear, "H-Hey Han....."


	5. Video Chat Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest Chapter yet!!!

"You look amazing in that underwear Jesse." Hanzo licked his lips, eyeing down the tan form before him.

"Th-Thanks... so.. what do you want to do?" Jesse squirmed a bit, growing hard in his stretchy underwear.

"I'm going to make you do things you'd never thought you'd do to yourself." Hanzo crosses his legs.

Jesse felt a shiver up his spine, he knew it would come to this, Hanzo has this authority, power over McCree that he can't explain, "P-Please go easy on me."

Hanzo could smell Jesse's fear, his nervous sweat. "Turn around." Hanzo barked his first order in which Jesse immediately complied, turning his backside to Hanzo. His white waistband failed to cover the entrance to his buttcrack, his sweat forced his lamp light to glimmer on his back. "Now... squeeze those cute cheeks of yours." Hanzo ordered and straightened his legs, softly palming himself. Jesse reached for his ass and softly squeezed, the jello like muscle jiggled at his force, bending at Hanzo's will.

He couldn't even last a minute. "Can I stop now? This is embarassin'!" Jesse blushed, his skin crawling with worry. Hanzo huffed and nodded, "Turn around and give yourself a nice, big, wedgie." Hanzo wished to recreate their first encounter.

Jesse obliged reluctantly, reaching for his waistband and slowly pulling up, his juicy ass eating up the clean fabric. The hairs on his cheeks were highlighted as his butt tensed up due to pain, he winces and gives himself small but rough tugs and bounces. Hanzo starts screen recording, "Say my name every time you tug~!"

"Do I have to?" Jesse looks over his shoulder, "What do _you_ think?!" Hanzo rebukes harshly to which Jesse quickly returns to his tugging and starts to moan Hanzos name after every tug, "Hanzo-- Hanzo!-- Oh~ Hanzo--!" He bends forward and spreads his legs in hopes of dwindling the pain.

"Now turn around and pull up on the front." After repeating Hanzo's order in his head, Jesse turns himself back to his lover and starts to pull up, giving himself a gnarly frontal. The pressure on his dick and the soft fabric rubbing against it forces blood to rush, standing his dick up forcefully. His now hard cock pushed his hairy balls out of the sides of his underwear.

Hanzo licked his lips and chuckled evilly, "Look at you McCree, doing whatever I tell you like a good little boy." Hanzo's words cause heat to run up Jesse's face and tint his ears.

"A needy slut, willing to cause himself pain to please me~!" Hanzo added a sensual tone to his voice in an attempt to turn Jesse on. It works beautifully, Jesse's cock wept pre-cum, it ached for release.

"H-Hanzo... could I cum?" Jesse asks worriedly. Hanzo ponders sarcastically before shaking his head 'no'. "What you _can_ do is put on those red panties I see on your bed~!"

Jesse turns to the light red panties that lie on his bed, maroon frills dance around the leg holes and waistband as the bright red lace create a thong-like underwear. "O-Ok..." Jesse picks his wedgie and removes his black briefs, replacing them with the red panties. Hanzo watches as his cock leaks a drop of pre.

When Jesse completes his task, Hanzo leans on one hand a smug grin on his face. "Atomic wedgie. Now." He demandes without a trace of forgiveness. Jesse groans and turns around as he yanks up the lacy fabric.

"Hanny! It's digging into my ass!" Jesse whines for mercy. Hanzo ignores him, "Higher."

Jesse tries to stretch them higher but fails, "They won't go any higher!!"

Hanzo rolls his eyes, "Bounce yourself, they'll stretch, if not? **Rip** them." Hanzo's exaggeration of tone makes Jesse gulp, he bounces himself roughly, wedging the panties deeper and deeper into his bubble butt. Some pops and snaps can be heard from the exotic underwear as the head north, closer and closer to Jesse's head.

It takes him a while of struggling and whining, but he finally lifts the waistband over his head and snaps them over his eyes, his ass his red from pain, his dick's head is popping out of the front, "Good slut~!" Hanzo praises, "Let me see you." At that, Jesse turns around and puts a thumbs up, his legs are shaking from a lack of release.

"What now?" Jesse lets out a breathy moan, "Please let me take this off."

Hanzo gives in, "Alright Jesse, remove your atomic." Jesse sighs and slowly removes his hood, then picks out his wedgie. "Now I want you to lube up your hands and rub your pecs."

Jesse grabs the lube and pops the cap, drenching his hands in clear lubricant. He presses his lubed hands against his unshaven pecs. He shivers at the cold lube and starts to squeeze and rub his hands around. "Hanzooo~!" Jesse keens, arching his back as he pinches his nipples.

"I love your tits Jesse. Milk filled jugs are so perfect." Hanzo teases and smirks as Jesse's face grows a darker red. "I bet you'd love me to fuck your tits and cum on your face, force you to lick yourself clean~!"

Jesse feels heat pool in his stomach, he's ready to cum, he _needs_  to cum. "Please Hanz--" The was an ubrupt and sudden knocking at Hanzo's door.

"Hai?!" Hanzo turns his head in annoyance, a man on the other side of the door responded with quick and formal Japanese, Hanzo sighs and turns back to the camera, "I'm sorry Jesse. I must go, talk to you tomorrow?" Hanzo gives a sweet smile. Jesse nods quickly, breathing heavily, "Y-Yeah of course.." Hanzo hangs up at McCree's responce.

Jesse sighs dissapointedly, he was loving every bit of that, the humiliation, the dirty talk, and most importantly, that wedgie~!

Jesse lays down pn his bed and jerks himself off till he cums with his still lubed hands. "Fuuuckk~!" He moans as he shoots his cum into the air, splattering the drops of semen onto his legs and bed sheets. He glances at the time, '9:47', "Bedtime..." he manages exhaustedly, gently closing his eyes and passing out, half naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jack/Gabe chapter will be next!!


End file.
